1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbine vanes of some gas turbine engines are cooled by air that is routed toward the vanes by conduit. The conduit transports the cooling air along a path that is radially outboard of the vanes. Cooling air from the conduit is provided to an annular manifold that distributes the air among the vanes.